warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Pinestar
Distant Relatives I don't believe this has been confirmed. Tigerstar could be related to SkyClan through Leopardfoot. --Goldencloud 17:02, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Yes. Either of them could be related to SkyClan. It isn't confirmed which one is though. --Jayfeather 17:05, 28 June 2009 (UTC) For this reason, shouldn't we remove his distant relatives section? ♫ insaneular ♫ 21:05, 9 July 2009 (UTC) You're right, it hasn't been confirmed, therefore it should be removed. I'll do it. [[User:Fidelis359|'Fidelis359']] On Wikipedia it says that Sweetpaw, Rosetail, and Thistleclaw are Pinestar's grandkits. That isn't true unless Pinestar had another mate before Bluestar's Prophecy and had either Poppydawn or Windflight with her. His mate might have died, and then he could have mated again with Leopardfoot.... I doubt that is true. Can anyone confirm this? Here's the link: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_ThunderClan_cats_(Warriors)#Minor_ThunderClan_Characters -- 18:20, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey is it possible (this might not be) that dawnstripe and pinestar were mates, (before Leopardfoot was born), because we know that dawnstripe was a queen, but it does not tell who her kits are, and it is said that windflight is half windclan and thunderclan and also pinestar was not very excited about leopardfoot having his kits. So is it possible that windflights parents are pinestar and dawnstripe?!. 22:51, December 26, 2010 (UTC) No, that link is definitely canon. 12:08, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Unidentified kits Whoever keeps putting that Mousekit(fur) and Runningkit(wind) are Pinestar and Leopardfoot's two unidentified kits needs to stop. Pinestar and Leopardfoot only have two confirmed kits (as far as I know): Tigerstar and Mistkit. Besides, wasn't Mousefur older than Tigerstar? They couldn't have been from the same litter. Sparrow (song) 18:56, 1 August 2009 (UTC) There's also Nightkit. And Ruuningwind and Mousfur are younger.Boltstar 19:02, 1 August 2009 (UTC) I forgot about Nightkit. I didn't actually read Code of the Clans. I've heard they're in Bluestar's Prophecy, too, but I haven't read it and I'm trying not to find any more spoilers. For some reason I thought they were older than him. But in ITW, they were young warriors and he was a senior warrior. Man, I feel so dumb for not realizing that. Sparrow (song) 19:06, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Pinestar and Swiftbreeze In Bluestars prophecy I am sure that it said somewhere that Pinestar and Swiftbreeze aremates. Can someone check? Tansyfoot 15:00, January 30, 2010 (UTC) No, Pinestar is Leopardfoot's mate. MaplefernHi everyone! 15:01, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Quotes I found a quote i think doesn't really need to be here but Ikept it up just in case. Do we need the quote that says "...i would have named you Lionheart."? I think that's more of a quote for Lionheart right? that doesn't say much about Pinestar. I mean other the "I would have" part it says nothing about him! I think this should be deleted but I don't know if there's a reason not to.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 01:49, February 19, 2010 (UTC) You're right. I'll remove it. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 19:13, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Tadpole On Pinestar's family member area, it said earlier that Tadpole's residince was unknown. I edited that (to say Suspected StarClan member), then somebody else edited it back to residince unknown. But don't you remember in the mangas when Sasha talked to Tigerstar in her dreams and Tigerstar said that Tadpole was safe, but not "here with me." That means he's not in the Dark Forest, so it's possible that he is StarClan. ~Hollyfur~ 05:21, June 19, 2010 (UTC) I'm just answering your basic question. Tadpole IS dead, he drowned saving his littermates, and doesn't belong to either the Dark Forest or StarClan. He belongs to other skies; unknown to Place of No Stars (a.k.a Dark Forest) and StarClan. 22:18, July 2, 2010 (UTC)Foxtail Tadpole On Pinestar's family member area, it said earlier that Tadpole's residince was unknown. I edited that (to say Suspected StarClan member), then somebody else edited it back to residince unknown. But don't you remember in the mangas when Sasha talked to Tigerstar in her dreams and Tigerstar said that Tadpole was safe, but not "here with me." That means he's not in the Dark Forest, so it's possible that he is StarClan. ~Hollyfur~ 05:21, June 19, 2010 (UTC) It's possible but seeing as he's an non-clan kit it's unlikely.[[User:Ashshadow|'Ashshadow.]][[User talk:Ashshadow|'''Warrior of StormClan]] 13:24, June 19, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Ashshadow, because we don't know if Tadpole believed in StarClan or not (probably not), so we can't really tell whether he did go to StarClan or not. [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 13:42, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Pinestar Pinestar is mate to Leopardfoot and only had three kits. Nightkit, Mistkit and Tigerkit(later Tigerclaw/star). Nightkit and Mistkit did not survive and tigerkit did despite the fact that he was the weakest. Read Bluestar's Prophecy; it's sad a lot but fills a lot of this in. Swiftbreeze is Adderfang's mate. THEY had Leopardfoot and Patchpelt, which means that Tigerclaw, Nightkit and Mistkit were their grandkits. Pinestar never saw his kits grow up since he left the Clan afterward, not wanting to lose his life 'horribly in the forest', meaning he didn't want to die in battle or of sickness and went for the life of a kittypet. Sunfall (his deputy) then took place as Sunstar, the new leader of ThunderClan. 20:34, July 2, 2010 (UTC)Foxtail Er, yes we know. All this imformation is in his article. Night Fall 20:37, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Pinestar Not really. If you read the whole thing it has a question and I was just answering. None of them had a article saying that Pinestar was mate to Leopardfoot...Sorry. i think I'm being a bit rude, but it's true. 22:22, July 2, 2010 (UTC)Foxtail Pinestar Nevermind................woops you were right Nightfall.....Sorry! xD Poppydawn Some one keeps putting his sister as poppydawn, yet it hasn't been confirmed, but possible. Should I remove her as his sister? Sagestar 01:06, November 24, 2010 (UTC)Sagestar No, well at least I don't think so because why would Poppydawn name her kit (Sweetkit) after Pinestar's mother. 23:06, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Cite Should someone cite the broad head? [[User:Splashpelt14|'Splashpelt']]'''-Luvs Hopflight'' 19:41, December 24, 2010 (UTC)